Irwin/Main article
Irwin is a male penguin. He befriends Timon and Pumbaa at a boat stop in Antarctica, when he reveals to them that he has two extra tickets to get on the ship. Biography Backstory Irwin is a penguin who lived in Antarctica. Apparently, he has caused painful accidents to all of his penguin "friends" as shown that they are all injured as they say goodbye to him when he's on the boat with Timon and Pumbaa. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Frantic Atlantic" When Timon and Pumbaa arrive to Antarctica, they discover that there are no ants, making Timon believe that they're all hibernating since it's winter. So the two friends decide to go to Bermuda instead. When they get to the boat stop, freezing cold, they meet Irwin, who shows them that he has two extra tickets to get on the boat since none of his old friends would come with him on the trip to Bermuda. Timon suggests that he and Pumbaa should befriend the penguin in order to get his two extra tickets. When Timon and Pumbaa get on the boat, Timon seems to be wondering why all the other penguins are injured. He then realizes that it's due to Irwin being very accident-prone. At Timon and Pumbaa's cabin, Pumbaa tells his friend that he's enjoying hanging out with Irwin, but Timon tells him that he wants to stay away from him in order to not get injured again. Irwin enters the cabin and invites the two to play a game of shuffleboard. While Pumbaa and Irwin play shuffleboard, Irwin makes the ball hit a door, which makes it hit a lever that causes an anchor to fall in the water. A whale pops it back up and it falls and lands on Pumbaa. Timon hopes that Pumbaa listens to him this time, but the warthog suggests that they should give Irwin another chance. When Irwin gets to the cabin, Timon tells him that they're playing a game of hide-and-seek and that it's his turn to hide. Excited, Irwin leaves the cabin to go find a place to hide, but accidentally does something that causes the boat to sink. Timon and Pumbaa end up on an island. When Timon is about to open his and Pumbaa's suitcase, Irwin comes out. Timon's had enough of the penguin and starts confronting him. The meerkat then suggests that Irwin plays a game of "Get Lost" with the penguin unaware that he's really trying to get rid of him. Irwin then accidentally causes the island to sink, making Pumbaa realize that Timon's been right about Irwin. "Shopping Mauled" The Hakuna Matata Megamall gets built in Timon and Pumbaa's jungle. Timon and Pumbaa are excited at first, until they see Irwin. Timon wants to get out before Irwin sees them, but Pumbaa tells him that he's their friend. Timon then reminds Pumbaa of the shuffleboard accident on the boat. Pumbaa realizes that Timon is right and the two run off with Irwin following them, telling them that he has something to ask them. Timon and Pumbaa hide in various stores in order to avoid Irwin. When none of the stores work out, Timon and Pumbaa decide to hide at a restaurant, with them writing "No Irwins" on a sign. Irwin sees the sign and leaves. When the Hakuna Matata Megamall explodes due to a gas leak, Timon and Pumbaa have an angry mob after them, with the Vulture Police showing up to have the duo arrested for causing trouble. When Timon and Pumbaa try to clear their names to the mob, no one seems to believe them, so the police suggest that they have someone vouch for them. Seeing Irwin, Pumbaa suggests that he and Timon have him vouch for them, much to Timon's reluctance. When Timon and Pumbaa try to get Irwin to clear their names, Irwin, however, asks Timon and Pumbaa if they've seen his car instead. Irwin's car then lands on Timon and Pumbaa, with the boat landing on the car. Personality and traits Irwin is a penguin with a good heart, but is also one of the most annoying and unlucky characters that Timon and Pumbaa have ever encountered. Whenever Timon and Pumbaa are around him, they feel the wrath of his ill fortune and end up in many accidents due to his way of bringing bad luck to those around him. He also has a very annoying voice and always says sorry after he causes pain and tells everyone over and over again, "I'm Irwin," which annoys Timon. He also seems to be forgetful. Irwin is also shown to be dimwitted at times. One example is when Timon and Pumbaa go to a pet shop in a shopping mall and pretend to be ugly dogs, Irwin actually falls for their trick, even though the duo look nothing like dogs. Another example is when Timon and Pumbaa get confronted and are about to get arrested by the Vulture Police, they try to make Irwin help them, but the penguin instead reintroduces himself and asks them if they've seen his car and walks off. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Charlie Adler Gallery FAIrwin10.png FAIrwin21.png PumbaaIrwin.png SMIrwin4.png SMIrwin13.png SMIrwin16.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles